


Dirk's Present

by page_of_hope



Series: Pumpkin Eater [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Piercings, Spanking, dirkjake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_of_hope/pseuds/page_of_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk get's his willy pierced and it's finally time to show his boyfriend, Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk's Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was based off an rp I did as Jake. Thank you to my wonderful friend who was Dirk!

Dirk has a present for his boyfriend, Jake. He had to wait a whole week before doing ANYTHING with it, which was agony. But luckily the week was over and it was time to have some fun. He was shirtless, almost completely naked except for a green thong with a bow on it. Being the guy he is, Dirk took a picture and sent it to Jake, who was watching a movie downstairs. “Come and get your present Jakey ;)” 

It didn’t take long for the other to arrive. His face was red and his shorts framed that cute little dick of his that he probably didn’t even know was showing. Such a cutie. Dirk sat on the edge of the bed, legs folded under him. “Y-You have a present for me, dear?” Dirk only nodded, motioning him forward. Jake obliged, walking over to him. The Strider sat normally, letting his legs dangle over the side of the bed. He was loving the way Jake was going about this. He was nervous, he could tell, and it was so fucking cute. The way his cheeks turned a pale red, how his glasses got a little foggy, and especially how shaky his hands got. The way he was fumbling over Dirk’s panties almost killed him.

Dirk ran a hand through Jake’s dark, tousled hair to try to calm him. It worked a bit, because his hands weren’t as shaky when he pulled the panties down. After a moment of silence, Jake looked up at him, his hand going over Dirk’s cock. “You got it pierced?” Dirk smirked, nodding. “You bet. Wasn’t allowed to fap or anything for a week. But now that I’m all healed up, I thought we could have some fun.” He felt Jake’s dick jump against his leg. Clearly he was okay with the fun Dirk had in mind. The englishman’s fingers caught on the Jacob’s ladder, causing Dirk’s breath to hitch. Holy shit that felt amazing. Jake noticed this and repeated the action, and soon he had Dirk panting. 

Enough of that. Dirk grabbed Jake by the hips and laid him on the bed, stripping him of his clothes. The offending articles landed on the floor somewhere, not that Dirk cared where they went. “What shall we do?” He asked as he kissed down Jake’s neck, making sure to leave lasting marks. This made Jake mewl, arching against him. “I-I don’t know strider…” Dirk breathed a laugh, kissing down his chest now. He made sure to pay special attention to those nipples he loved so much, sucking and biting them softly.  
“We can do a number of things.” Dirk said between nipples, pinching and twisting one as he sucked the other. Jake was moaning quietly, forming fists in the sheets. “Name a few?”

“I’ve got my toys in the closet.” Jake waited a few minutes before answering. “I-I want you to fuck me into the bed...holding my face against it as you screw me. I want you from behind, Dirk, make me your bitch.” Dirk couldn’t help but grin at that. He loved when Jake talks dirty. “Whatever you wish my sweet.” He pecked his lips before getting up and rummaging through the closet. 

Dirk came back with his box of toys, fingering through them thoughtfully. He got out the handcuffs, placing them on the bed. He also got out the lube and vibrator. Jake eyed the toys, looking up at the Strider. “Why are you getting those out?”

Dirk only smiled, pushing Jake onto his stomach. “You’ll see.” He kissed the back of his neck as he handcuffed the boy’s hands behind his back. This was going to be a lot of fun.

Pushing a finger past Jake’s lips, Dirk made him sucks until it was slick enough to slip past Jake’s tight muscle. Dirk fingered his englishman, watching his face. It contorted first with discomfort, then it relaxed as he became more comfortable. He took that as a signal to add a second and started to do the scissoring motion. The face came back and it almost made Dirk giggle. It went away just as quick as it did the first time and he added a third, pounding into Jake’s hole. The boy was squirming and gasping and holy fuck it was hot. Removing his fingers, he replaced them with a vibrator, of which he put on medium. That ought to get Jake squirming like a worm.

“Oh Dirk!” Jake’s face was red when Dirk crawled over to him, putting the boy’s face in his crotch. “Suck.” He ordered, and the boy did. Jake pressed his lips against the slit and licked it lightly, causing Dirk’s breath to hitch. This caused Jake to smirk as he took Dirk slowly into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his head. “Holy shit…” Dirk breathed out as his hands found Jake’s hair. It took every ounce of willpower not to fuck his throat. “Mmm...you taste so good daddy…”

That does it. Dirk got a firm grip on Jake’s hair and thrusted continuously, fucking Jake’s face. The other’s eyes widened in alarm but still tried his best to do as he was doing while Dirk thrusted his fucking heart out. It was probably the best head he’d ever gotten from Jake- fuck that- from anyone. The familiar pleasure coiled up inside his stomach and Dirk came down Jake’s throat, thrusting a few more times before pulling out of the wet, warm haven. 

Jake swallowed the thick liquid and was left gasping for air. “Dirk...holy shit…” Dirk could only nod in response, gasping for breath as well. Once fully recovered from his orgasm, Dirk looked over at his box of toys. “What shall we play with next hm? Maybe get out the paddle, or the cock ring, or maybe…” He reached over and got out his favorite sex item of all time. Jake eyes went wide. “I-I dunno-”

“Shut up.” Dirk forced Jake’s face back down into the sheets. He uncurled his riding crop and moved it along the englishman’s back, down his bum to his thighs. All the while Jake was shaking with pleasure. Just this light brushing of leather and skin could set him off. Dork. “You like that Jakey?” Dirk brought it back up and rested it against that choice ass, rubbing it with his free hand. Jake whimpered in respond. Take that as a yes. Dirk lifted the crop and brought it down hard, leaving a nice, red welt on Jake’s precious bum. Jake cried out as Dirk did it again and again, moving to his thighs and back. “You like this English? Do you like when I beat you with my crop? I bet you wish it was my hand smacking you like this, you dirty slut.” Jake moaned loudly at the dirty talk. He almost came. 

“Dirk! Oh god Dirk please!” He was begging for his dick. “What do you want?”

“M-more…”

“You want my hard cock fucking your tight ass rather than that shitty dildo? Or do you want me to keep spanking you. Maybe I’ll stop using the crop and use my actual hand.” 

“I want your dick buried in my ass Dirk please.” Jake was biting the sheets now. Poor thing. Dirk looked thoughtful for a minute, giving Jake’s ass once last smack with the palm of his hand. “I’ll take mercy upon you since I love you too much.” He removed the vibrator and held onto Jake’s hips as he pushed in. He started thrusting immediately after, not wanting to waste time. Not that Jake seemed to mind. Hell he was moaning his little heart out. How cute.

“You’re so tight fuck I love it.” Dirk continued the dirty talk as he leaned over his lover, leaving kisses on his back. “Harder…” Jake muttered between moans. The Strider couldn’t help but comply, thrusting even harder than he already was. He straightened himself back out, gripping the back of Jake’s hair, pushing his face further into the bed. “This is what you wanted right you lil whore? You wanted me to fuck you senseless while I shoved your face in the bed right?” He heard a faint yes and fuck which made him laugh. “You’re too cute English.” Dirk pulled out to the tip and thrusted right back in as hard as he could, causing Jake to scream. He repeated this over and over, moaning as the other screamed. “That’s it Jake! God you’re such a whore I love it.” 

Dirk held onto his both hips once again, pushing Jake’s ass as he pounded into it. He felt that pleasurable sensation again. He was going to come again soon. His hand latched onto Jake’s dick, jerking him off in time with his pounding. Jake was more vocal than ever, cursing and moaning his name. Dirk loved every second of it. “Come for daddy Jakey.” Jake did, leaving a white mess on the sheets. His muscles clenched and sent Dirk over the edge. He released and pulled out, laying down next to Jake. 

“That was fucking amazing.” He panted out, looking at his lover. Jake chuckled, laying flat on his stomach. “Mmm...it was...we should do it again sometime.” Dirk smirked. “Of course.” After releasing Jake’s wrists from the cuffs Dirk pulled him into his chest for some post-sex cuddles. “I love you, Strider.” Jake looked up at him and smiled. Dirk returned it, leaving a sweet kiss on his lips. “The feelin’s mutual English.”

“Really Dirk?” Dirk smirked, leaving more kisses on Jake’s face. “Take it or leave it. If you don’t accept my lovin’ I’ll have to punish you.” Jake smiled coyly, pressing his lips against Dirk’s neck. “Try me.”


End file.
